Picking devices are known in the prior art. They may serve to move a container holder from a placement point to a picking workstation and back. The automatic placement point may be part of an automatic storage system or connected to it. The picking workstation may serve to access the container holder or a container held therein by at least one operator or by a further automatic system. In order to allow a rapid movement of the at least one container holder between the placement point and the picking workstation, picking devices can have rotation units, which can move at least one container holder by a rotary movement between the placement point and the picking workstation. For example, DE 39 29 274 C2 shows an article storage and output device with a rotary table. The rotary table allows a rapid transport between a storage and removal machine and a removal station. However, it is disadvantageous that the access by an operator to the content of the containers is cumbersome, which may cause long picking times and, in case of prolonged operation, possibly result in damage to health.